


【米英】難民／The Refugee

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical Hetalia, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), Love Stories, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: ※ 國設米英。-他徹底落難了。陷入這跨越過邊界線的名為「特殊關係」的災難裡，從今往後，哪裡也去不了。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581493
Kudos: 9





	【米英】難民／The Refugee

不該來得這麼早的。

英國人再次朝門口方向看了眼，又低下頭。他纖細的手指輕輕擺動，精美的銀茶匙在陶瓷茶杯裡按著六點鐘和十二點鐘方向來回攪拌。

位於華盛頓哥倫比亞特區的這家「西洋燒烤屋」雖然以燒烤類菜肴著稱，卻並不喧嘩。店內採光良好，幾面米色牆身掛滿了曾經光顧的名人政客們的畫像，座位與座位之間用走道或雕花玻璃切割出適當的距離。

「嗨！這位先生，你看上去很臉熟，我們是不是在哪裡見過？」一隻大手伸來，用指節敲了敲他面前的桌面。

不用抬眼也能分辨出這嗓音的來源，英國略略抬起下巴，壓著嗓音說了句：「夠了，美國。」

金發藍眼的美國青年順勢拉開凳子坐下身，嘻皮笑臉的模樣：「嗨，等很久了嗎？」

「沒有，我也是剛到……」話沒說完就被呈上菜單的侍應的聲音蓋了過去，「客人，需要再幫您的紅茶續杯嗎？我想茶水早就冷了。」

美國臉上的笑意明顯加深了。察覺到這點的英國窘迫得真想把旁邊牆身上隨便邱吉爾或是羅斯福的照片取下來擋住自己的臉。

不過美國沒有公然取笑他，而是從侍應那裡取過菜單，沒問英國的意見直接點菜，整個流程進行得太快以至於英國沒聽清他點的菜式內容。

年長國家把茶杯推開些，抬眼偷偷打量坐在對面的美國人。對方身上依舊是那件常見的空軍外套，底下是領口敞開的襯衫和那塊極少離身的士兵名牌，配的是工裝褲和軍靴，隨性的打扮反倒讓英國那身連領帶和袖扣都搭配嚴謹的商務西裝顯得太過認真。

英國心中五味雜陳。

以這副模樣和美國在今天見面完全是個意外。

英國和他家那位強勢的女性上司是在今天清晨抵達功能華盛頓的，其後便在安保車隊的護送下抵達了市中心的酒店。

原先的計畫是英國政府一行人先在酒店用早餐和休息，下午會有白宮的接待人員前來進行工作簡報；第二天他們再驅車前往位於馬里蘭州的大衛營與美國的上司會面，按照原先計畫的話美國會在那時候出現。

酒店門口停泊的那輛全黑色越野車起初並沒有引起他的注意——直到那位有著強壯筋肉、身著一身黑西裝、耳後別著通信器怎麼看都像是白宮特勤處人員的黑人男士朝他走來，並遞上一張列印好的圖紙，說：「您好，英國先生。合眾國指示我上午11時帶您前往這家餐廳。您還有很多時間，請慢慢準備。」聲調幾乎毫無波動——英國才意識到自己的行程註定要被硬生生打斷，他忍不住在內心發出一陣哀鳴。

此時此刻，他最不想見面的人的第一位絕對就是那位「美利堅合眾國」了。

英國正要開口婉拒這個沒有提供否定選項的邀約，他的女性上司笑盈盈地走過來並挽住他的手臂：「你現在就可以出發嘛。記得替我向那位美國小夥子問好。」不容拒絕的語氣和她的笑容反差明顯——然後英國就在那股不得不習慣的無形壓力下抱著隨身的皮夾鑽進了車裡。

英國坐在車後座上，腰身挺直，手心放在翹起的膝蓋上，覺得不太舒服，又抬起來支在窗戶旁，如此反復。

白宮特勤處這架全黑色調並裝著鋼化玻璃的轎車讓他感覺壓抑，再想到不久後他就會見到那位不可一世的美國青年則讓他感到焦躁。

儘管他臉上沒有過多表情，但藏不住煩躁的小動作還是引起了特勤處人員的注意，後者詢問他是否需要打開電臺節目來解悶。

英國禮貌地說好，接著電臺就傳來了他算不上喜歡的爵士樂，那綿綿的曲調只讓他覺得更心煩。他忍不住開口要求對方調到BBC的戲劇頻道，直到廣播裡傳出莎士比亞《理查二世》的音樂和臺詞，他的情緒才稍微安定下來。

這種時候，大概也只有這類讓他比其他人更有代入感的聲響能分散他的焦慮了。

然後英國就比約定時間早了一個小時但依舊稀裡糊塗地坐在這家著名的餐廳裡了。

再然後是無聊忐忑的等待，再然後是美國按約定時間出現。美國這人雖然總是一副粗糙不在意細節的態度，但一向頗有時間觀念，世界會議和大小邀約通常不會遲到。

說實話英國很不高興。

理由很簡單，他實在無法理解美國為什麼能這樣從容、悠哉，一臉什麼也沒發生過的模樣。 

就在大半個月前，他們接受法國人邀約參加大革命紀念日的慶祝儀式，在離開會場的過程中他和美國被困在酒店出現故障的電梯裡，然後美國在電梯裡吻了他。並非蜻蜓點水的問候吻，而是……真正的親吻。

該死的是他還非常配合地回吻了對方。

更要命的是在離開電梯後，美國在酒店大堂公開地、大聲地向他提出了約會邀請。

——接著英國就遵循大腦的第一反應，用在場所有國家包括他自己也難以想像的速度飛快地逃出了酒店，迅速得連美國猛然伸出的手臂都沒能順利攔住他。

那之後英國心神不定遊蕩在法國街頭，張望街道名的模樣彷徨得如同流離失所的家貓，再之後他用身上僅有的現金攔下一輛計程車奔向英國駐法大使館然後更改機票馬不停蹄地回了國，連隨身行李都是後來吩咐加拿大幫他寄回國的——當然，英國絕對不會承認這一連串的舉動俗稱為「逃跑」。他把這正當化為不讓自己陷入窘迫、保留紳士體面的行為。

回國後的半個月一切如常。美國沒有特地聯繫他，坊間也沒有什麼奇怪的傳言——當然也可以理解為有美國參與其中的事情，即便是緋聞或黑幕，大多數國家都選擇明智地噤聲。並不是人人都像英國那樣習慣當著美國面就把抱怨和嘲諷都傾倒而出。

英國當然沒有天真到以為自己能從此避開跟美國的交集，作夢也不可能。每一年的國際會議、金融峰會，不時簽署的進出口商品貿易協定、北大西洋公約組織的例行會議，還有五眼同盟的情報會議……隨便哪一個他都逃不掉。

美國和英國，隔著大西洋的他們是如此緊密相連的「特殊關係」。

但英國心裡是抗拒的。

他只希望至少不要在這個月裡，不要在美國給他一個熱情的親吻和邀約、而他像逃難一樣飛奔回國這種窘境發生的同一個月裡見到美國。

就連上星期在德國舉辦的國際會議，他也是用伊莉莎白女王私下贈送的限量版金幣和紅酒作為談判籌碼，懇求蘇格蘭和威爾士代為出席才逃過去的。

那場會議後他盡力壓制內心的不安，假裝若無其事地向幾位毒舌起來只比他更刻薄的兄長詢問美國的狀況，果不其然換來蘇格蘭的嘲諷：「婆婆媽媽的蠢貨，自己出席會議不就知道了。」

「嗚……」

「蘇哥用不著這麼粗魯嘛。」威爾士微笑著為他們的對話降溫。

「你不如去勸勸正在朝英格蘭比中指的北愛爾蘭，我覺得他看起來更像要揍人。」蘇格蘭指著對面那位滿臉怒容的粗眉毛青年。

「沒辦法啊，立場上我們是反對那傢伙入侵格瑞那達的嘛，但美國完全不聽勸。」威爾士聳了聳肩，轉向英國——英格蘭，「你之後見到美國記得再強調一次哦？」

格瑞那達……英格蘭下意識後退了半步，謹慎地點點頭。

外形和英格蘭有幾分相似、尚且會溫和對待他的兄長接著說：「合眾國的狀態不太好哦。我很久沒去國際會議了，這次聽他跟蘇聯聊天的陣勢，真擔心誰憋不住就先扔個核彈頭出來了。哈哈。」

這根本一點也不好笑。英格蘭臉上一沉。威爾士的語氣聽上去稀疏平常，內容的嚴峻程度卻足以讓他一陣揪心。

他當然知道這次會議上的美國狀態不會太好。英國比任何人都關心美國，比任何人都容易被那個美國人的一舉一動影響。

他也想過要不要以國際形勢的名義給他打長途電話……但終究沒有付諸行動。

畢竟，上一次那樣尷尬的收場……他實在有太多想不明白。

－

而此時此刻，在華盛頓市中心的這家餐館裡，罪魁禍首的美國人就從容地坐在他對面，喝著剛端上桌的美式黑咖啡，不時朝他一笑。

就在若干分鐘前這個可惡的美國人還能說出「你看上去很臉熟，我們是不是在哪裡見過」這樣簡直能列入惡俗典範前十名的開場白，悠閒的姿態跟威爾士他們的口述判若兩人。

英國正猶豫著該用什麼話題來開啟對話，侍應已經笑盈盈地把美國擅自點的食物端了上來。

英國睜圓了眼睛打量那團體積驚人的安格斯牛排漢堡，光餡料部分目測就有400g左右，佐碟的是酸乳酪和其粗無比的薯條，此外還有大份可樂和淋滿醬汁的炸蟹肉餅，把對方面前的空間占了個滿，以至於後續端來的蘋果派只能佔用靠近英國的桌面空間，距離近得蘋果派酥皮上冒著的絲絲熱氣清晰可見。

英國人很認真地思考該先嫌棄對方完全不顧體面的用餐順序或是責備他這樣毫無節制的飲食只會對身體有害，美國已經拿起餐刀，切下一大塊叉進他空置許久的餐盤上，說：「這家店的蘋果派非常好吃，你會喜歡的。」伴隨著爽朗的微笑。

英國只好硬生生地把滿腔腹誹吞了回去，僵硬地點點頭。

美國把袖子往上拉了點，露出骨骼粗壯的手腕和英國人去年送給他的勞力士「空氣之王」腕表，大手掌直接抓起那巨大的漢堡咬下一大口，咀嚼時眼神卻一直停留在英國人身上。

英國心虛地低下頭，用叉子把那散發著麥子和水果香氣的糕點碾下一小塊，放進嘴裡小口咀嚼，酥脆的餅皮和蘋果肉的酸甜滋味充盈口腔。

他對自己味覺不敏銳的事實自有覺悟，但美味的食物是世界通則，這個蘋果派確實可口……但他依舊吃得很慢。

英國對這家店的食物和服務沒有怨言。然而仿佛只有自己因為這次會面而心情忐忑得干擾食欲這樣的現實讓他感到鬱悶。

美國很快地消滅掉牛肉漢堡，用餐巾紙擦過手後又拿起刀叉瞄準那塊熱量讓人震懾的炸蟹餅。儘管這一餐的膳食選項實在與楷模毫不沾邊，但他的餐桌禮儀比起平常更規矩些，至少沒有邊咀嚼邊說話，或者把食物殘渣弄得到處都是——假如不是那抹芥末醬在對方嘴角停留太久、而當事人仍舊毫無自覺的話，英國大概會裝模作樣地稱讚他一句的。

英國挑著眉毛盯了那芥末醬許久，終於忍不住抽起餐碟旁專門對付油漬的餐巾紙，探身過去幫美國把嘴角的醬料擦掉：「你這吃相真是老樣子，糟透了……」

然後他們幾乎同時一愣。

英國尷尬地收回手，重新拿起叉子戳起蘋果派放進嘴裡，心裡暗暗自責剛才多餘的舉動，卻聽到美國帶著笑意的聲音傳來：「謝啦，英國。」

他的心臟輕顫了一下。

在把第二個熱量炸彈也消滅掉後，美國用餐巾紙徹底擦乾淨手，把剩下的半杯咖啡喝掉，手臂自然地交疊放在餐桌上，毫不避諱地打量起英國慢慢地品嘗點心的動作。

英國平常對於這類注視多少表現得有點遲鈍。但年輕國家的視線赤裸得再遲鈍的人都知道怎麼偽裝也躲不過去，於是英國只能放下叉子，拿餐巾擦拭過嘴角，又端起茶杯抿了一小口，不太情願地抬頭對上美國人的眼睛。

那雙藍色眼睛在眼鏡片下仍然閃閃發亮，是晴朗天空的顏色——晴朗得讓英國難受。

他忍不住想如果此時此刻他們兩人不是這樣面對面坐在環境舒適氣氛美好的餐館裡就好了。

如果是在兵荒馬亂的戰場上就好了，誰也顧不上這些小細節，美國會把焦點放在槍支上膛的聲響和周圍任何帶著敵意的舉動上，接著用漫不經心的輕佻語氣跟他對話。

又或者哪怕是小心翼翼地出席前幾天那場國際會議，目睹美國跟蘇聯坐在同一個會議室裡互相嘲諷，言談之間透著讓半個地球葬送在他們手上的氣息——大概也比現在好，至少那樣的不幸真正發生的話他會消失得徹底——哦，還有他討厭的國家們陪葬——什麼也不用思考。

英國當然知道那些場景跟現在的嚴峻程度完全不是同一量級，但他內心深處確實有著這樣一小片骯髒又難以啟齒的自私。

不去考慮自己作為「人」這個形態的情感和窘迫和自尊心，只作為國家，隨著歷史和時代的洪流沉浮，只盡那份名為「國家」的責任——這樣的淡漠和自私。

這個國家也好，其他國家也好，是興盛是衰敗是滅亡，他們的命運輪盤終歸到底是人類的善或惡在推動，他們沒有完整的主導權也沒有選擇權……至少他認為自己沒有。

在工業鼎盛自稱「日不落」的大英帝國時期就沒有——現在就更談不上了。

像現在這樣滿心彆扭，看著坐在對面的美國輪廓鮮明的臉而腦裡閃回的是他們在酒店電梯裡的那個吻，還有那親吻的含義，和其後的示好——仿佛他作為「人」的情感都被完整地掀了開來，這讓他難堪又卑微。

他的指尖在餐廳持久的空調下變得更冰涼。

「……美國……」年長國家挺直了腰板，幾乎咬著嘴唇開口。

「嗯？」年輕國家揚起嘴角笑著看他。

英國的肩膀立刻聳拉了下來。美國這樣的笑容比不笑的時候更讓他挫敗——對兩人之間的距離感的失控讓他感到無助。

他長久以來捍衛著的那條界線似乎又再次被模糊了——不要投入過多溫情，不要暴露真心，不要妥協給那些莫須有的溫暖，這個人是美國，是站在世界頂點的美利堅合眾國……他多年來總這樣提醒自己。

如果數百年前沒有對美洲殖民投入超出宗主國立場的情感，那麼美國獨立的時候也就不會傷心，也不會有後續那仿佛創傷症候群一般年復一年的咳嗽吐血和臥床不起，也不會在那之後每次見證持續成長的美國都一陣心顫。

不會在看到美國青年打敗西班牙，鼻樑架上德克薩斯，搭建著鐵路引領工業革命時心中鬱悶又莫名地欣慰；不會在美國給他寄來德州玫瑰慶典上開出的第一朵玫瑰時浮想聯翩；不會在他內心呼喚著「新世界」而對方終於開著引以為傲的戰鬥機闖進他的領空，把他從廢墟里拉出來時讓眼淚迷蒙了雙眼；更不會在對方面對古巴和越南時露出發狂雄獅一般的神情而每晚每晚地揪心難眠——哪怕他自己面臨的危機並不顯得比對方少。

更不會……在美國這些年對他日漸明顯的親密和示好裡一次次地膽戰心驚，怯懦得他只想挖苦自己，堂堂的大不列顛怎能就這樣落魄，仿佛全然忘卻舊世界曾有的輝煌和驕傲姿態。

英國搞不清楚現在的自己和美國之間到底算什麼。

那個親吻是個巨大的意外。他無數次反省的結論都是自己一時糊塗就被年輕國家牽著鼻子走了——那時的氣氛實在過於曖昧——每次回想他的臉都一陣發熱，接著又是反復糾結。

到底為什麼會變得這麼複雜呢。

如果對方是葡萄牙的話，那份從未切斷的永久同盟和每次見面交換的貼面吻都再自然不過，他從來沒有任何心理負擔。

又或者是總在跟他一起演示國際關係負面教材的法國，跟那混蛋打過的那一百年架都算不上糾結。是啊，對著海峽對岸那傢伙的話，睜眼閉眼都無所謂，只需要條件反射地毆打對方就可以了。反正佈滿皮膚的傷痕會在時間流逝中痊癒，孽緣和積怨不過是種常態。

可對美國卻做不到如此。18世紀大雨滂沱的泥濘中做不到，20世紀舒適的餐桌上仍然做不到。

－

「這家餐廳不錯吧？」美國的聲音把英國從蜘蛛網般糾結的思緒里拉了出來。

英國回過神時手指條件反射地一抖：「啊……嗯，環境很舒服，食物也很美味。」

「你沒吃多少，」美國聳聳肩，「不過這家店也不是常常都這麼好吃的。之前在這裡碰到蘇聯，那次供應的漢堡就超倒胃口的——幸好那之後的出品都很穩定。」

英國不清楚美國說的碰面是什麼情況，也沒開口問。美國也好，他也好，如今跟蘇聯之間的關係都相當微妙——又或者該說，昭然若揭的敵意。

英國心中腹誹，你會覺得難吃怎麼可能是因為餐廳水準不好。但看著美國不以為然的表情，他也就配合著隨口糊弄：「大概也分季節吧。」

「你想追加點什麼嗎？」

「……不用了。」英國搖搖頭，他實在沒有食欲。

「那就結帳，我們到外面走走？」美國人這樣說著把英國人從座位上一把撈起來，根本沒有給他選擇的餘地。

  
－

英國沒有想到美國這個所謂的「飯後散步」的目的地會是書店。

他的認知裡美國算不上愛書之人，雖然在他華盛頓公寓的書架上會有些天文學和考古類的新作，但像眼前這種裝潢古樸、充斥各種二手書的舊書店並不是美國青年熱衷的類型。

雖然我還挺喜歡的，英國心想，邊踩上書店內用來取書的滾輪式木梯子。他取下第五層書架上的目標——1864年出版的未刪減版《韋氏詞典》，摩挲著已經泛黃的封面，慢慢翻開，書頁沒有明顯的卷邊和損毀，保存狀況比他預料中更好。

書店店長在木梯旁親切地提醒他：「這本是這家店裡最早的版本了。」

「是嗎，」英國朝他友好地點頭，又補充道，「我……自己收藏著1828年的版本——當然，比這個薄許多。」

「那可真是太罕有了，」店長驚訝地托了托老花眼鏡，「那個版本大約就印了2000本，各州的書店裡也很少見。」

「嗯，那是別人送的禮物，」英國朝他話裡提到的那位「別人」的位置看去。

即便有著一定距離，年輕國家厚實的肩膀和濃金色腦袋上那小簇挺立的南塔基島在人群中依然顯眼，顯眼得一眼就能找到的程度。

那真是一種奇怪的感覺。

他慢吞吞地踏下木梯，美國人便大步朝他走來：「要買書嗎？」

英國心想我才不像你那樣厚臉皮，能在別人精心打理的書店裡遊蕩那麼久還老神在在地什麼也不買，嘴上答：「一本葉慈的詩集，這個封面我是第一次看到——還有這個。」他朝門口的櫃檯走去，把方才選中的那本《韋氏詞典》放到橡木桌上。

美國吹了聲口哨：「選得不錯。」

英國看了他一眼，等著美國就這個話題再說些什麼，卻發現對方的視線已經轉移到頭頂那些裝飾用的木質飛機模型上了。

英國咬咬牙，小心地開口問：「當初……那一年……你為什麼要給我寄那本詞典？」他極力把內心那股小小的期待壓制下去，同時忍不住自嘲，在這時提起美國一百多年給他寄的包裹中一個平平無奇的禮物，簡直像在揭露自己是個懷舊又小心眼的老古董。

儘管剛結束戰爭的他們算不上什麼友好或親密的關係，但1812年期間他和美國也並沒到絕交的地步，不僅很快恢復了商業貿易，官方的信函和包裹在後續幾年裡也都沒有斷過。

至於那份禮物——那本1828年版本的《韋氏詞典》，放置到他的桌面時裡面只附了一張書簽，寫著「送給你」，連一句多餘的解釋也沒有。

英國承認自己是在意的——如果美國願意解釋的話。

肇事者若無其事地笑了起來：「嗯……對你示好？」

英國皺起那對顯眼的金色粗眉毛：「別胡弄人。」

美國給他寄來那本詞典之後他出於禮貌回了信，信件的具體內容他已經想不起來了，大抵是尋常的道謝和問候，屬於國家與國家之間的客套。

他依稀記得的是煤油燈昏黃燈光下紙張的觸感，還有那一年在他坐上馬車前往郵局把回信寄出的那天正好是倫敦動物園開張的日子——那真的是很久以前的事情了，那一年還能看到斑驢和塔斯曼尼亞虎，距離它們絕種還有不少時光。

再之後是美國的老鷹捎來了回信，邀請他前往紐約參觀第一次舉辦的世界集市。他在上司的指示下去了。

在紐約市區那既熟悉又陌生的鬧哄哄的半露天集市中，已經很有國家模樣的美國少年穿著繃出他健壯身軀的燕尾服，有模有樣地在見面時給英國人獻上了一個吻手禮。

那時候英國心中也有過顫動，但更多的是酸溜溜的難過；和此時這樣的忐忑和動搖是完全不同的。

－

英國人走出書店門口，然後轉身，朝緊跟在他後背的美國人瞪眼，倔強地又問了一次：「為什麼要給我寄那本詞典？」

美國人似乎終於意識到那股視線裡的堅持，歎了口氣，慢悠悠地答出一句：「算一種證明吧。」

英國一愣：「證明什麼……」

「證明我的國家也能做出那樣的詞典了。英語，盎格魯.撒克遜人的語言，我們美國人對這語言的理解都編寫進去了。」

「哼，」英國心裡一陣感歎，嘴上卻忍不住反擊，「結果一百多年過去後，就把英語的發音搞成現在這樣嗎？還充滿亂七八糟的俚語和奇怪的混合詞——我看還是別把美式英語稱為英語了。」

「美式英語也是英語的一種嘛，」美國朝他眨眨眼，頗有深意地說，「就像——我曾經是你的一部分，不會變的。」

英國愕然地望著年輕國家。

他無法評估美國這句話帶有多少認真，說不定更多的是嘲諷……嘲諷那些他曾經並總在懷念的歲月。

時光在他腦海裡倒流，他隨時都能想起美國還只比自己高出一些時對著政治書籍沉思的表情，在還不那麼強壯的年代會突然把他拉上馬背到荒原上閒逛，在身高還只到自己腰部時跟加拿大一同偎在他的懷裡讀英語單詞，還有，那滿身怪力的小不點非要聽自己讀故事才肯入睡的任性……

「怎麼了？」美國伸出手掌在英國面前揮了揮。

英國頓時一陣恍惚：「我……」他看著眼前輪廓鮮明、體格健壯，在前不久熱情親吻過他的美國青年。

他對他的感受竟會變得如此不同。

就仿佛他們層層疊疊的的過去在時間的湍流中逐漸融合出了新的形態，陌生得讓他難以言喻。

「我們就維持以前那樣……不好嗎。」英國喃喃地說。

「以前？你說的是多久的以前？」

英國沒料到美國會這樣反問：「我、我不知道……但……」但總歸不該是這樣的，他心想。

然而美國直接攔截住他編不完整的藉口：「英國，你有時真的太麻煩了。」

年長國家瞬間像被踩中尾巴的貓似的惱怒起來：「我麻煩？到底是誰惹的麻煩？！把人困在電梯裡，趁機就親……」他突然意識到此刻的話題有多不宜喧嘩，迅速地壓低音量，「就、就親了下去……」

「哈？你明明就回應我了。」美國眯起眼睛打量英國人臉頰和耳根浮起的紅暈，神情毫無愧疚，「還在眾目睽睽下逃掉我的約會邀請。」

「誰讓你在眾目睽睽下邀請我？！」英國用力地跺腳，他氣呼呼地往書店旁的巷子閃去以避開人群不必要的視線。美國穩穩地跟在他身後。

約莫十幾步後英國的肩膀洩氣地聳拉了下來。他轉過身，若顯乏力地靠在巷子那面紅磚牆上，看著距離他幾步遠的年輕國家。

「你為什麼能這麼……坦然呢。」那樣沒有猶豫，沒有顧忌，就仿佛我的猶豫我的不安，我那些快滿溢出來的臉紅心跳都像自作多情的傻瓜一樣。他咬著嘴唇想。

「因為我願意啊。」

「……」

「我又沒做什麼需要後悔的事。」美國無視他的沉默靠了過來，英國人縮了縮肩膀，但沒有往後挪動腳步。

「我們註定要在一起的，別掙扎了。」美國人說著，伸手扶起英國的下顎，手指慢慢探向他的耳垂，輕輕撫摸，然後低頭吻住了他。

這是美國第幾次親吻他呢。英國早就數不清了。

在對方還是小小的美洲時他們交換過許多次晚安吻，那如同家人之間交換的問候；在少年美洲學會騎馬和使用燧發火槍之後，對方也曾在他臉頰下落下許多次問候的親吻；在美國獨立之後的近百年雖然吻的頻率明顯降低了，但在外交場合上身形明顯比他大上一兩個尺寸的青年偶爾還會在他手背上落下一吻——當然更多的是握手。

再有就是前不久那一直縈繞在他腦海裡的、最難堪的那一次，此時此刻他依然解釋不清的、酒店電梯裡他們兩人互相角逐較勁似的親吻。

還有現在的這個吻。

美國人的一隻手摩挲著他的下顎和脖頸，另一隻手支撐在他身後的紅磚牆上，仿佛把他包圍在一個密閉空間裡，連周圍的人聲都聽不見了。

這個吻像只會發生在戀人之間的親昵。美國人的嘴唇溫熱，耐心、輕緩地舔舐他的唇瓣，愛意在唇齒之間傾斜而出，有一瞬間英國人覺得自己快溺斃在這份陽光下的海洋一般的溫柔裡了。

許久之後，美國人終於從他的嘴唇離開。

「為什麼是我呢……」英國輕啟被濡濕的嘴唇，聲音細小得只因此刻的近距離才能讓對方聽清。

「因為從以前到現在，就只有你啊。」美國青年回答，筆挺的鼻尖刻意在英國青年的鼻樑附近蹭了下，揚起嘴角笑了。

英國睜大了翡翠綠的雙眼，直直地對上美國人眼鏡片後的天藍色瞳孔。

美國臉上是不帶絲毫偽裝的笑意，眼神卻毫無動搖，認真得英國的心忍不住顫動起來。

「太陽西沉，音樂迎來終結。

糖果最後那口滋味，才是可以延續最久的甜蜜。」

這是岡特的約翰謝幕前的臺詞，也是英國離開美國派來的安保人員的轎車時，戲劇頻道裡播放的最後人聲，此刻卻莫名其妙地再次在他耳邊迴響。

英國的手指攥住西裝外套的下擺，悄悄往巷子上方望去。熱帶氣旋過後的空氣通透，他的視線邊緣被藍天的色彩填滿，重新望向仍包圍著他的美國，對方藍天般的瞳孔裡有他的倒影。

到底是歷史推動他們走到如今這一步，還是他們讓歷史演變成如今這副境地呢。

英國沒把這想法問出口，美國的眼神卻像能穿透他似的：「既是這個國家的意志，也是我作為人的意志哦。」

為什麼這個人偏偏要在這個時候學會察言觀色，英國心中一陣酸楚。

「我愛你哦，英國——」美國的語調卻拉得老長，「亞瑟——！」

他喊他的名字，發音再清晰不過。

英國像被魔咒擊中一般在原地一動不動，直到美國人收攏起雙臂把他擁進懷裡，他的身軀和腳步才被動地搖晃起來。

年輕國家熟悉卻又不算熟悉的體溫覆蓋了他，溫暖的、讓他想到陽光和天空和豐收的金色麥田的氣味包裹住他。

英國的眼淚刷地就滑下了臉頰。

啊。

明明沒什麼好哭的。太傻了。

英國拼命地睜大眼睛，企圖讓鹹澀的淚水加速蒸發到空氣裡，哪怕明知那不過是徒勞。

他想開口隨便說些什麼，嗓子卻啞得發不出任何聲響。

美國人略略鬆開手臂，側過臉頰在英國人耳邊又親了一下，說：「你也一樣吧，亞瑟。」乾脆的語氣把疑問句硬生生拗成了肯定句。

英國人閉上發酸的眼睛，原先攥住衣角的手攀上了美國青年有力的背脊和臂膀，把對方空軍外套後背上那片沒熨燙好的皺褶揪得更深：「笨蛋……」

美洲，美利堅合眾國，阿爾弗雷德.F.鐘斯。

你這個從不給人留下任何拒絕機會的……混蛋。

－

英國明白自己已經徹底落難了。

陷入這跨越過邊界線的名為「特殊關係」的災難裡，從今往後，哪裡也去不了。

這裡就是他唯一的去處了。

－Fin－

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 「西洋燒烤屋」(The Occidental Grill)，政界名人常光顧的名店。1962年美國ABC電視臺記者John Scali和蘇聯間諜Aleksandr Feklisov會面，這次會面的情報意味著冷戰時期的古巴導彈危機正式結束。約翰.F.甘迺迪總統、佛蘭克林.D.羅斯福總統，溫斯特.邱吉爾首相、麥克亞瑟將軍，宇航員John Glenn和Buzz Aldrin都曾是這家店的客人。
> 
> 2.英國的女性上司：瑪格麗特.柴契爾，1979至1990年一直擔任英國首相一職，有「鐵娘子」之稱。
> 
> 3.格瑞那達事件：1983年位於加勒比海地區的島嶼國家格瑞那達爆發內亂，美國在總統和國會授權下進行軍事入侵，並推動該國建立新政權。這次入侵在美國國內沒有太多非議，但在聯合國會議中，英國和加拿大公開譴責；蘇聯等國表示這是霸權主義行徑。
> 
> 4.《韋氏詞典》（Merriam-Webster's Dictionary）：美國出版社的著名詞典，有著悠久歷史，如今仍是頗有影響力的詞典。
> 
> 5\. 紐約世界集市 (American Institute Fair) ：美國在1828年舉行的第一次融合各行業的集市，包括農產品和手工品等各種商品展示。
> 
> 6.德州玫瑰慶典(Texas Rose Festival)：德克薩斯州是美國最大的培育玫瑰出產州，占總產量三分之一，自1933年起每年10月份都會舉行玫瑰主題的慶典。
> 
> 7.「太陽西沉，音樂迎來終結，糖果最後那口滋味，才是可以延續最久的甜蜜。」(“The setting sun, and music at the close, as that last taste of sweets, is sweetest last.”)  
> 莎士比亞戲劇《理查二世》中岡特的約翰（John of Gaunt）即將離開人世時突然醒悟的臺詞。岡特約翰是14世紀後期的英國貴族，理查二世的叔叔。因為忠於國王曾建議理查二世放逐自己的兒子（即後來從理查二世手上奪得王位的亨利四世）。


End file.
